ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 episode 9: The Final Battle Part 2
Mass followed the closest green beam. Ghostfreak was leading Eatle into a large spaceship. Arctiguana: "Stop!" Ghostfreak turned around Ghostfreak: "Stay away hero!" Ghostfreak fired his laser beam and hit Mass Mass: (Presses Ultimatrix) "Chromastone!" Suddenly Gwen and Kevin drove up in Kevin's car. Chromastone: "How did you find me?" Kevin: "There's fire, smoke and green flashes coming from the city. How do you think?" Eatle crawled behind Kevin's car and started to eat it. Ghostfreak flew back and fourth trying to dodge Gwen's mana, but failed and was knocked to the ground. Kevin made a spike ball from his hand and was about to smash Ghostfreak when suddenly a large green beam shot out from behind and hit Kevin, knocking him unconcious. Eatle did the same with Gwen. Chromastone shot his laser at Eatle, but it made no damage. Eatle fired back, but Chromastone absorbed the blast and fired back. Eatle toppled over. Chromastone: "Hmm, I have and idea!" (presses ultimatrix) "Loadstar!" Loadstar used his magnetism. Eatle begun to shake and creak. Parts squeaked and slowly he started to fall apart. Loadstar turned human. Mass pressed Eatle's ultimatrix symbol. Eatle turned into a hologram and flew inside the Ultimatrix... then it glowed. Mass: "Eatle!" (Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!) The ultimatrix timed out. Mass: "Not good!" Kevin: "Now were to hero?" Mass: "I saw two other green flashes before. So, I guess we follow them. Gwen: "No sign of Ghostfreak. Do you think he got away?" Mass: "Probably, but no time to search for him." They walked towards the closest greeen flash (Minutes later) Mass: "It was about here..." Suddenly a green beam shot out from around the corner. Gwen screamed. The area filled with dust. When it disappeared Gwen had been turned into stone. Then she collapsed into dust. Mass: (Gasp) "Gwen!!!" Kevin: "NO!!!" Kevin ran up to the pile of dust that used to be Gwen. Suddenly there was another green beam that hit... Mass: "Kevin!!!" Kevin froze, then hardened, and then collapsed. A large figure stepped out from the shadows. It was Clockwork. Mass: "Your gonna pay for that!!" (turns ultimatrix) "Upchuck!" Clockwork fired his laser beam and Upchuck swallowed it. His mouth started to burn inside and then Upchuck started to turn into dust. Upchuck: "Gotta think fast!" (presses ultimatrix) "Gooooooop!" Mass turned normal again. Mass: (Presses ultimatrix) "Armodrillo!!" He dug deep underground for a few minutes then returned to the surface. Armodrillo: "Come at me!" Clockwork started to run, but then the ground broke from underneath him and he fell deep into the hole MassTass dug. Armodrillo: "See ya, wouldn't want to be... (oomph) Armodrillo was kicked from behind and toppled into the pit. Clockwork looked up at what was laying ontop of him. He prepared his laser. Armodrillo: (presses ultimatrix) "Wildvine!" Wildvine grappled onto the edge and swung up. Highbreed was waiting for him. Wildvine: (Grin) Wildvine dug underground and under Highbreed. He started to pull him into the ground, but Highbreed was too strong. Wildvine: "Woah, this is harder than I thought! I need a plan B!" (Presses ultimatrix) "Swampfire!" (presses ultimatrix) "Ultimate Swampfire!!" Ultimate Swampfire used his roots and sucked him under. Then he started to attack Highbreed. Highbreed punched Mass and he crashed out of the ground. Swampfire used more seeds and he captured him. Ultimate Swampfire: (Presses ultimatrix) (ROAR!!!!) Wildmutt started to dig. He dug and dug until there was a large whole. Wildmutt: (Presses ultimatrix) "Big Chill!" Big Chill froze Highbreed, then lifted Highbreed up and threw him inside and then covered it. Big Chill: (Presses Ultimatrix) "Stencil!" Stencil carved a note ontop of the filled hole and left a plumber locator. Then he visited Clockwork. After taking and transforming into Clockwork, Mass set out to find the final Hologram... Way Big. Gwen and Kevin reformed but were to weak to move and stayed behind. Suddenly, there was a large wooshing sound and a null void portal opened right infront of them. And out stepped Tree Beard and Tetramand. Mass: "I dont't have time for you two, so let me pass!" Tree Beard: "Oh, i don't think that will be happening any time soon". Mass: "If you want to play it your way THEN FINE!!!" (presses ultimatrix) "Swampfire!" (presses ultimatrix) "Ultimate Swampfire!!) Ultimate Swampfire blasted Tetramand hard and he crunched into a building wall. Tree Beard looked down on Mass, but soon it was the other way around. Mass: "Way Big!!!!" For some reason there was a back up for all the aliens. Mass only just figured it out.Way Big picked up Tree beard and spun him round and round and round, then he ditched him into space. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Then a To'kustar stood up and roared. Way Big: "Oh Man!" The To'kustar charged at Way Big then grabbed him and the crashed into a building, knocking it over. They punched and grabbed and threw one another, but the To'kustar weakened Way Big, picked him up and threw him into a river. The To'kustar charged and stepped into the water. Way Big:(Presses ultimatrix) "Shocksquatch!" He electrocuted the water which paralysed the To'kustar. It fell to the ground. Doc Oc started walking towards Mass, clapping. Doc: "Well done 'hero'. You managed to defeat my little pet. But did you know that there is still more suprises instore for you?" He pulled out a needle and injected himself with it. Doc: (Groan) "Inside contains the DNA from your little friend." "HAHAHA." (groan) Doc began to grow and grow until he had the same size and strenth of the To'kustar. Shocksquatch's eyes widened. Then he realised something. Shocksquatch: "I have something bigger than Way Big. Say hello to ULTIMATE WAY BIG!!!" (presses ultimatrix) "Jurry Rigg? Oh man." Doc Oc stomped and tried to crush Jurry Rigg, but he was too fast. Jurry Rigg climbed up Doc's arm. Jury Rigg: (Presses ultimatrix) "Eye Guy!" He fired all his lasers at Doc's face, but it made no damage. Doc back-handed Eye Guy into the river. Underwater Eye Guy shook his head and returned to the surface. Eye Guy: "Hmm. Maybe Jury Rigg isn't such a bad idea." (Presses ultimatrix) "Jury Rigg!" Jury Rigg ran towards Doc's foot and started to climp up his leg. Jury Rigg: (Groan) He crawled all the way to his back. Then he started to dismantle the robotic spine that attached onto his back. Doc: "NO, STOP. YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING." Jury Rigg: "If your saying that, then I must be doing something right." The waist belt latched of and all four of the arms screeched, then fell to the ground in a pile. Jurry Rigg jumped to the ground and dusted his hands. Doc: "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!" Doctor Octopus crushed Jurry Rigg with his foot. Suddenly his foot was lifted by a large spray of liquid. Spitter! Spitter: "What's the matter Oc? Feeling 'put off"?" Spitter spat out liquid all over the Doctor's body. Doc: "Whats that going to do to me? Ha Ha Ha!" Spitter: "THIS!!" (presses ultimatrix) "Benvictor!" Benvictor prepared his energy conductors. Then he fired his electricity at the spit. Doc: "AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" His body shook and jolted, then he fell into the river. Doc: "That...... wont... stop me." Benvictor: "Then you wont like this!!" Benvictor electrocuted the water, sending humungous watts of electricity strait into Doc's body. The To'kustar woke up and roared, but Mass pressed the ultimatrix symbol and it disappeared inside of the ultimatrix. Doc shrinked and suck into the water, never to be seen again. Mass: (Turns human) "Well thats the end of that!" Then suddenly Ghostfreak, Highbreed and Aggregor appeared together. Ghostfreak: "It's not over yet hero!!" Mass: (Turns ultimatrix) "Oh yes it is." "Ghostfreak!" Ghostfreak: "Ghostfreak vs Ghostfreak. This should be interesting." Highbreed attacked, but Ghostfreak flew inside him and started to posses him. Highbreed attacked Aggregor and knocked him to the ground, but Highbreed was to strong and he ripped Ghostfreak off his body. Ghosfreak: "Aghh." (presses ultimatrix) (ROAR!!) Wildmutt attacked Ghostfreak and trapped him on the ground, but Aggregor electrocuted him. Wildmutt: (Presses ultimatrix) "Ultimate Wildmutt!!!" Ultimate Wildmutt leaped and bit Ghostfreak's tail, then threw him into an office building corner. Bricks fell and covered him. Tetramand ran and and used his sonic clap. Mass was pushed into a building window. Highbreed attacked. Wildmutt smacked a chair into has face and kicked him outside, knocking him out. Aggregor attacked. Mass: (Presses ultimatrix) "High-Wire!!" High-Wire twirled around Aggregor, trapping him. Then he electrocuted his body, which electrocuted Aggregor. It made no damage, but Mass threw Aggregor and he smashed into a light post. High-Wire picked up the post and slammed Aggregor three times on the face, and he crumpled to the ground. Tetramand leaped, but Mass did the same and with one wack, sent Tetramand flying. Suddenly, he pulled out a Null Void Projector. Tetramand: "I was waiting for the right moment. Good-bye.....HERO!!!" High-Wire: "This is risky... but (presses ultimatrix) "ALIEN X!!!!!!!!!!" Tetramand: "No way!!" He fired, but Alien X created a crircle and sent it back. The portal opened behind them. Ghosfreak, Aggregor and Highbreed tried to escape. Mass: (Struggle, but finally presses ultimatrix) "Galawayus!!!" Galawayus used his tenticles and pushed them inside. They screamed all the way. Tetramand ran off, but Galawayus stretched his tenticles and grabbed him. Tetramand: "I swear MassTass, i will....... AGHHHHH." He was thrown inside the Nul Void. Galawayus: (Turns human) (Sighs). Mass ran to Gwen and Kevin. Mass: "It''s over."'' Kevin: "Finally!" Gwen:"So..... now what?" Mass: "Well, i'm starving..... how about you guys?" Gwen: "Great!" Kevin: "Sounds good" And they left the now villain free city..... Manwhile... in space. Tree Beard opens his eyes and laughs menacingly......... The End? Main Events The final episode of MassTass 10 All the villains are defeated Doc Oc is killed Tetramand and Tree Beard return Mass uses Galawayus Mass used High-Wire Gwen and Kevin are killed, but revived Mass regains all of his lost aliens Characters MassTass 10 Gwen Kevin Doctor Octopus Aggregor Tetramand Highbreed Ghostfreak Tree Beard Aliens Used Chromastone Loadstar Eatle Upchuck Goop Armodrillo Wildvine Swampfire(x2) Ultimate Swampfire(x2) Wildmutt(x2) Big Chill Stencil Way Big Shocksquatch Jurry Rigg(x2) (First time was and accidental transformation. Selected alien was Way Big) Eye Guy Spitter Benvictor Ghostfreak Ultimate Wildmutt High-Wire Alien X Galawayus Category:Episodes